The Return
by keeperoliver
Summary: This is the continuation of My Mother My Aunt, by fred aholic and myself. She agreed to let me continue it on my own. Mrs. Rowling owns the rights and Tess and I own the story line. I own nothing on my own. This story is being deleted.
1. Chapter 1

The Return Keeperoliver Chapter 5

A/N: I contacted fred aholic (Tess) and she granted me permission to continue our story titled the Return which was a continuation of My Mother My Aunt. This will be the first time I have done this, taking over a story for another author, so I hope she likes it. True it was a work of both of us, but she added her own style to the story and I can not hope to duplicate that type of writing. This chapter will be an update sort of thing so it will go by quickly. I have to do this so that I can get back into writing it so please bear with me. I also do this so that you, the reader will not have to go back and read it all from the start. It will begin with chapter two from where we left off. I hope this doesn't scare you away. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TR-

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville had just completed their training with the Headmaster and were relaxing in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room.

They were talking about their session when Neville asked them something that set Harry to thinking of the past. "Harry, how did this all come about. I mean How did you three become a team, and why am I with you as a member?"

Harry sat back in his seat thinking of how to start. He should have done this before now, bringing Neville up to date with the team. He looked to Hermione and Ginny, and they both shrugged their shoulders. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any help from them so he began.

"OK Neville this is going to take a while so why don't we find a place where there is less traffic. I don't want everyone to know what I have to say."

They went as a group to the training room set up for them, by Professor Dumbledore. Harry had Ron and Daniel go with them to help with the long history.

After they got settled Harry began. "You know the story of how Voldemort tried to kill me on that Halloween eve. What wasn't told was that someone who was supposed to have died that evening, didn't. My mother performed a spell before he entered my room which in a sense killed her. What it did, was transfer her spirit to the body of her sister. She shared Petunia's body with her. Voldemort saw this and thought she killed herself to protect me. The spell put a shield around me so that when he tried to kill me, it reversed the spell and sent it back to himself. It was the first time his spell failed him. It took the sacrifice of a loved one in order for it to work. It also provided a way for my mother to get her body back should Voldemort decide to do nothing to defile it. He didn't.

When my mother entered my aunt's body, she began a situation that ended with my aunt getting divorced from her husband Vernon. Vernon was sent to prison when he tried to steal her son from her after she was given custody of him.

When mum, found out that Voldemort had not touched her body, she got Professor Flitwick and McGonagall to perform the spell that would return her to her body. She then had to set up new identies for her and her sister. Petunia became Alicia Petunia Vanes, and mum became Lily Renee Lupin. Yes, she married Remus Lupin. Dudley became Daniel Vanes. I remained Harry Potter because of the incident on Halloween. Mum and Remus pretended to adopt me. we lived with my godfather Sirius Black. Mum and Aunt Alicia wanted us to grow up with friends our own age so she asked the Weasleys to dinner one night, and things couldn't have come out better."

Harry took a breath for a minute before he continued. He summoned a house elf for some refreshments and continued as soon as they arrived.

"Mum decided to start training us at home early. She knew that Voldemort was not gone for good. That he would somehow return. At the time mum was not at the best of terms with Professor Dumbledore. She did not like the idea of him leaving me with the Dursleys. Mostly it was Vernon Dursley she didn't want to see me with. He hated magic. When he found out that Dudley was also a wizard, that was when he tried to take him from Petunia, and keep Dudley from finding out about his abilities. Any way, what happened was that Ron and Daniel (Dudley) were of the same mold both being pranksters. Ginny and I were the studious ones, always reading. This was how we met Hermione. Hermione and I were five, and Ginny was four. Mum and Aunt Alicia took us to a muggle book store where Ginny and I saw a girl climbing a book shelf trying to reach a book at the top of the rack. It started to fall over knocking the girl of the shelf, and all the books falling on her. Ginny and I stopped the shelf from falling on her. This girl was of course Hermione and we became friends from the start. She joined us in our training. By this time, mum had changed her mind on Professor Dumbledore for some reason which she never explained to us. Sirius taught us how to become Animagi. We found out together that we were destined for this. We had become the Golden Ones. It was an ancient prophecy made by Casseopeia Trelawny over 1000 years ago.

I don't know what exactly the prophecy said, just that in the time of greatest need, a group of twelve warriors would stand against the evil that threatened, defeating it, if the twelve fought together. If they did not, then all would be lost.

So, this was when Professor Dumbledore took over the training as he knew of the prophecy and to some extent, the powers we were to acquire. We were trained in muggle style fighting, dueling both with muggle weapons and wands. We already knew Occlumancy, so he taught us Legilimancy. He taught us to fight with the powers provided by our animagus forms. Hermione and Ginny know most of their powers, and have pretty much mastered them. Me on the other hand, know very little of what my powers are, other than strength. I am afraid to say they are nothing compared to the powers the girls have. Though I have tremendous strength, I have very little stamina in this form. Each time I use the power, I lose 15 minutes of holding my form. I have never lasted longer than 40 minutes in my Animagus form. Without using my power I can remain in form for 60 minutes.

Another thing we found out was that each of us are elementals. Ginny controls fire, Hermione wind, and I control water. Now we found our fourth Elemental in you Neville. You control the earth.

Now to continue, I told you that there were to be twelve Golden Ones. We are six of them, and Fred and George are also on the team. We have no idea who the other three may be. It could be that they are not yet in school, or that they could have even left school by now. We will just have to wait and see."

Neville absorbed all this, and it brought to light another question. "Will I become an animagi like you, Hermione and Ginny? And why aren't Ron and Daniel ones?"

Daniel answered this one. "Ron and I never found our forms. I guess we were never meant to be Animagi. It doesn't bother us though. Sirius made sure that we knew that not many were able to become one. Instead, Sirius taught us how to become masters at deception. He taught us spells that enabled us to change our features, voice, and habits. Sort of like Tonks in Ravenclaw. She is a Metamorph. All she has to do is think of a form, and become it. Say Harry, do you think she could be a member of the Golden Ones? She certainly qualifies."

Harry's answer was a smile that spread across his face. "Daniel, you are brilliant. It looks like your training has paid off. I will ask Professor Dumbledore about it in the morning. She would be a great asset to our group, and I think someone close to Ginny would love to see it happen as he has a crush on her. What do you think Ginny?"

Ginny's smile matched that of Harry's. "You're right Harry it is brilliant. He would be forever greatful."

Ron joined the smile brigade. "Do you think she would join us? It would certainly put a smile on his face. He was so gloomy when he left Hogwarts, like he lost something. I hated to see him like that. It hurt him so bad that he left and joined the dragon handlers in Romania, just to hide from the rest of us, so he wouldn't show how hurt he was. Charlie may even return to us if she does."

Neville was lost. He had no idea what they were talking about. "Would someone please explain what is going on here? Who is Charlie? I know about Tonks. What has he got to do with her? Did this Charlie have a crush on Ginny as well as he did on Tonks?"

Hermione was the first to break out in laughter. She had to hold her sides to keep from hurting herself. The rest soon joined her, and this only flustered Neville as he was the only one not in on the joke. Hermione soon took pity on him. "Charlie is Ginny's second oldest brother. He has a crush on Tonks. I say has, because I think he still does hold that crush. I think Tonks may still carry the torch as well, as she does not date anyone and talks to very few males. Her and Charlie got together when he was the first male to ask to see her real form. All her other dates asked her to become their fantasy date. She got tired of the games they all played. It was in what their fourth year, no it was Charlie's fifth year, and her fourth. He came home that summer all happy and giddy. He kept going on about how he met this beautiful girl, and she was the love of his life. It was actually sickening to watch him, wasn't it Ginny?"

Ginny only nodded her head as she was still laughing.

After they all calmed down, they saw it was too late to be walking the halls since it was after curfew. Harry and Hermione transfigured the room into rooms so that there would be some privacy for the girls. They then made some cots with pillows and blankets and retired for the evening.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Headmaster's office to talk about their idea.

As they were allowed to pass the Gargoyle and climbed the steps, they heard the Headmaster bid them to enter.

They entered and took a seat across from him and Harry started, "Professor, I believe we may have thought about our next member of the Golden Ones. However, I must tell you she is a seventh year student."

"Why do you see that as a problem Harry?"

"Training after this year will not be available to her."

"Her, hmm, let me see. Seventh year, female, possible member of the Golden Ones, which means she is unique. You must be talking about Nymphadora Tonks, am I correct?"

Ginny giggled, "As usual sir. Is there a way to keep her in school to train with us?"

"Why don't we find out. Let's see, she should be heading to breakfast about now." Albus created a Patronus and sent it off in search of Tonks. 10 Minutes later she joined the group.

"Nymphadora, good morning. I hope I haven't upset you by calling you here so early?"

"I was fine until you called me by my first name. In the future please just call me Tonks. Now what is it you wish to see me about Professor?"

The twinkle in his eyes were the brightest Harry had ever seen them. Albus must get a kick out of teasing people. He laughed to himself. Tonks was livid at being called Nymphadora.

"Very well Tonks, Harry and Ginny have brought me a suggestion that involves you. What I am about to say must be kept secret, should you decide it is not what you want. If you can not promise to keep it as such, then please leave now."

"Do you wish me to make a vow to ensure it sir?"

"Only if you decide it is not what you want."

"Very well then, what is it you wish to ask me?"

What Tonks heard was the most fantastic story she ever heard. They wanted her to become a member of a team to train to fight in case of the return of Voldemort. Well not in case, but when he does return, as the Headmaster seemed sure of it. "Why do you think I am or could be a member of the Golden Ones? Sure I have a unique ability, but it is nothing special. And how could I continue to train when I am leaving school at the end of the year?"

Professor Dumbledore answered her, "You could fill a position on the staff here at Hogwarts. I am sure we could find something for you."

"Me teach? I hardly think I am qualified to do that."

"Maybe now you are not, but with the training you will be receiving with the rest of the group, I think you will be more than qualified. Plus I believe that there will be an opening next year that would suit our purpose. It is too early to tell yet."

"And if I accept, what does it mean to me. What will I get out of it? No, that is not what I mean. What I mean is do you really think I am that gifted that I could actually be a help to the group?"

"Most certainly my dear. I believe your advanced knowledge would be an added bonus. Do not think lightly of your gift Tonks. You are more unique than you realize. The group is very smart, but they have very little experience. You could share this with them. While you teach, you will also still be learning. You also have the knowledge that you already have a job when you are finished here as a student. You will be secure for the future."

Tonks thought about it for a second, then smiled at the Headmaster. "I'll do it. I really didn't relish the thought of joining the Ministry, or taking a job that I would not be happy with. I have enjoyed my time here at Hogwarts, and don't really look forward to leaving."

Harry and Ginny went to her and pulled her into a hug which shocked her, but loved the closeness of the contact. If this happened often then she would look forward to it. "Could you please tell me who else is on the team?"

Ginny filled her in on the team members, "Harry, me, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron my brother, Fred and George, and Daniel Vanes."

Tonks smile spread across her face, "Excellent, when do we start? Also, how many more are there to come until the team is complete?"

"We start this morning, and after you, there are three more people needed to complete the team. I fear that these may not come until next year. At least one will be a new student. Now why don't we have our breakfast up here since it is almost over in the Hall. The rest of the group should be joining us soon any way." replied Albus.

As he said, as soon as they completed their breakfast, they were joined by the rest of the group, and they welcomed their newest member. Tonks felt a rush of blood run through her body as she was hugged six more times, with none of them being as strong as the one she received from Hermione. For the first time that she could remember, she actually felt part of a group of friends. Since Charlie left she had no real friends.

A tear formed in the eyes of Tonks as she felt accepted once more in her life from someone other than her family.

The Return-

End note: Well, there you have it. I hope it meets to everyones approval. I will not be adding the other chapters to this story, you will just have to go back and read them. Like I said, this is just to set up the rest of the story. I will try to update twice a week, as well as my other story. Just to let every one know, the return is in reference to Lord Voldemort and his return. As always, Ollie the Keeper. Hope you liked it Tess. I dedicate this story to you love.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Tonks couldn't believe how strong these lower class students were. Harry, Ginny and Hermione worked together like a well oiled machine. Neville was beginning to fit in nicely, although still a little reserved and quiet.

Rod and Daniel were like brothers in their approach to pranks. As good as the twins. All four were found often with each other planning their next prank.

She was torn about which group she wanted to be with more. She loved the way Harry and the rest trained. They were dedicated to becoming the best they could be. She also loved the joy of a well planned prank, and the twins and Ron and Daniel's pranks seldom failed.

The decision was made for her by Ginny, when she gave Tonks a letter from her brother Charlie. She took the letter with a shocked look on her face, Ginny smiled and went on to explain, "I took the liberty to send Charlie a letter telling him how you have joined our group, and your plans for next school year. He sent this to you, and a different one to Professor Dumbledore. He has asked for the professorship position of Care and Treatment of Magical Creatures. He wishes to come back and teach."

A tear formed in Tonks eye. She still had feelings for the the man who stole her heart four years ago. She opened the letter and began to read:

Hello Dora my love

I still miss being able to say those words, DORA MY LOVE. Sounds so sweet and true.

I was thrilled when I received the letter from Ginny telling me how you have joined their group, and your plans for next year. I heard from Percy that Professor Grumblyplanks was planning on retiring in two years, and sent a letter to Albus asking for an internship to train for that position. I am waiting for his reply. Hope he agrees. If not, I will find another way to be there.

I miss you so much Dora. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left school last year. I am doing great here, but, something is missing. I think you know what it is.

It is so cold and lonely here during the winter, and wet and lonely during the spring and autumn. Summer is worse though. Where it should be comfortable, it is sweltering and lonely. Do you see the picture here? No matter what the season, it is lonely.

I suppose Ginny has told you I only took this job to hide my loss. I couldn't show my family how lonesome I was without you.

I hope that Albus will remedy that soon. I am also afraid that he may have offered the job to Hagrid. Let's hope not.

Damn I miss you so much. Wait I already said that didn't I. Well there I said it again. I just hope I never have to say it again.

Ginny has always been my favorite sibling, but now she is beyond that, as she passed on to me that you have not dated since I left. Hopefully it was me preventing you from it, but either way, I am pleased that your door is still open and waiting to be closed. I hope I am the one to close it forever.

Do I sound sappy to you? I should. I am trying my best to be as sappy as possible. You do that to me you know. Make me feel like goo when ever I am near you, or someone mentions your name, or I smell cinnamon and vanilla, which was your scent. Yes I notice things like that.

You do realize that none of my homework assignments were ever this long. What is it that you do to me to make me sound like an idiot? I don't know, but I love the feeling.

I am starting to blubber so I better sign off for now. I will write again when Albus sends me the answer to my request, Ohhh wait a minute, there is an Owl with a letter for me now. YES, it's from Albus. Keep your fingers crossed while I open it and read it. HELL YES! I GOT THE JOB. I START NEXT YEAR WITH HAGRID. WE WILL SHARE THE POSITION.

Oh sweet Merlin, that was music to my ears. Now all I need is for you to tell me you will be waiting for me with open arms. If you are, they will not be open for long, as I will close them around me.

I love you Dora, and hope to hear from you soon, with some good news.

I will be waiting with baited breath, hoping to catch the words I long to hear.

Until then I hope you still think of me, and wish my return.

Forever yours

Charlie

Tonks had to sit down the moment she opened the letter. The opening line was too much, and it only got better. Her Charlie was coming home. FOR HER. Not his family or friends. Not for some other girl. But for her. She was crying freely and openly shaking. Ginny sat beside her to comfort and control her. Tonks handed her the letter which she read. "Damn, I never figured Charlie to be such a charmer. This is better than any novel Hermione let me read. Here Hermione read this and see if you agree."

Hermione shed tears as well. She was always a sucker for the mushy stuff and this letter was pure fluff. Why couldn't she find someone that could write like that.

What Hermione didn't see was Neville watching her while she read the letter. She didn't know he had a crush on her. How could she, he never said anything. He resolved to himself she would hear from him very soon, before someone else made his presence known. He had seen other male students eyeing her like she was a prized possession. Malfoy being the most comon one. He knew the taunts he threw at her was to get her attention. Neville wanted to try a different approach. Since this letter started her waterfall, he would try his hand at love letters.

Others noted the response the girls had because of this letter. They all wanted to know what it said. However, once Hermione finished reading it, she folded it up and gave it back to Tonks who placed it in her robes.

Tonks knew that the best way for her to get close to Charlie, she would have to train with Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville. They were the ones that trained outside. Where Charlie would be. Maybe she could find some alone time with him. Her decision to join the group of trainees was looking better all the time.

TR-}

Albus' training became more intense. Tonks needed to catch up with the rest. Tonks was a bright student and learned quickly, but was so far behing the rest that it still ttook a while for her to be at their level. She thought that she would be going over things she had already known, but was soon shown differently. The things she was learning was not taught here at Hogwarts. By the end of the day, she was feeling muscles she never knew she had. She was wore out, but she felt so good about it. She knew that what she learned was only making her a better witch.

Tonks had been told that a Metamorphmagus could not become an Animagi, but Professor Dumbledore that it was all bolderdash. Her and Neville learned together, and with the help of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Professor McGonagall They soon learned their forms. Neville couldn't believe it when he learned he would become a Falcon, joining Hermione in the air. Tonks almost cried when she learned she was to become a Chinese Fireball Dragon. Neither of them knew that it was their crushes that created their forms for them.

It was another three weeks that they were able to fully transform fully. Tonks looked majestic in her form. The bright colors of the Dragon shown strongest in the sun light and became subdued in the moonlight. During the evening ytraining, she was completely hidden from sight while in the woods.

With their forms, training took on a new direction. With three forms in the air, more ground was covered, and response time was cut to one third the time. Lessons had to become harder, and it still didn't take more time. As the lessons got harder the team got better. More fluid in their movement, more decisive and faster in their reactions. In truth, Albus was no longer able to train them on his own. He decided to call in a few favors.

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moony, Remus and Lily Lupin, Molly and Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, and Sirius Black were all asked to aid in the training. Molly was flustered at this. "Why me Albus? I can't do the things these others can do."

"Precisely Molly. None of you can. Each of you have certain unique abilities that will help train these students. You for instance Molly. Do you know that there is only other person with greater healing abilites than you. Poppy does, but she can not aid in this venture due to her necessity to be in the school at all times, unless needed for an emergency. You will be of great value should one of the others become injured. I don't mean the students, I mean each of you."

He heard a snort come from Mad Eye, and turned to look at him. "Albus, surely you aren't saying these kids could do us harm? Look at them, they are Bloody children for Merlins sake."

Lily was about to say something when Albus stopped her. "Alastor, would you please pick out any one of the students, and challenge him or her to a duel?"

"You're kidding right Albus?"

"Not at all, any one of them that you wish."

"All right then I pick the red."

"Are you sure Alastor? That match is not even or close to even."

"Are you afraid Dumbledore?"

"I am afraid so. The match in no where near even."

"You did say any of them."

"So I did, Proceed to call her out Alastor."

"YOU WITH THE RED HAIR, COME HERE NOW."

Ginny turned to see who called her in such a brash manner. She saw the twinkle in Albus' eye, and knew something good was about to happen. She went to the stranger and was shocked when he raised his wand to her. What happened next was never clear to Alastor. He was lying on the ground and his wand was missing. He looked to red, and saw her twirling his wand in her hand.

"I thought you said we were no match Dumbledore?"

"And you were not. I never said she was weaker than you."

Alastor let out a deep laugh, "No you didn't did you. So who among them would be a fair match?"

"None I'm afraid. But you are still free to select."

Alastor looked to the group of youths who had stopped to watch the conflict between their friend and the grizzled old man. "You with the bushy hair, are you as strong as red?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute Ginny was stronger than her, but she was faster. The question was, was she stronger. "No sir I am not, but I am faster."

Alastor groaned. He didn't see red coming, and this girl is faster. "Never mind. You, the skinny boy. Are you faster and stronger than red."

Harry looked to Neville and knew it was not him he was calling out, so it must be him. Straight away Harry answered, "Stronger yes, but no where near as fast."

Alastor let out another groan, "Never mind. How about you boy?"

"I am neither as strong as Hermione, or as fast as Harry. However..."

"Never mind. And last how about you young lady..." Alastor was again picking himself off the ground, this time with the help of the pink haired lady. "What the hell did you hit me with pinky?"

"My tail. And don't ever call me pinky, or young lady. I am Tonks, and that is all you need to know about me."

"Shite Albus, are you sure this group needs training. They are more than they need to be to handle any Death Eater. Which one of them is the strongest, the fastest, The meanest, and the smartest"

"All I can say to that Alastor is pick one."

"NOT AGAIN!"

"I'm afraid so you had asked me that seven years ago, I could have given you a definite answer. Not anymore."

"Then all I can say is they don't need training, they need missions. They need to learn by being in action. I don't know who they are, but they are the best fighters I have ever seen. No one has ever taken me down so quick. Not even James Potter. You now that for a fact. It took him 45 seconds, once he was trained properly. You say these have been training for seven years now?"

"No, not all of them. Neville for six months, and Tonks for two months."

"You don't say. Who are they then that they are so strong?"

"They are the chosen Golden Ones."

Alastor blew out a breath at this. "The Golden Ones of legend?"

"Yes."

"And you wanted me to fight one of them? What do you want to see me dead Dumbledore?"

Albus had the gleam in eyes once again. To hear such praise from Alastor Moody, was enough to tell him that Alastor was right. The training for this part of the group was finished.

Then Alasto asked him the question for which he had no answer as yet, "I thought there was supposed to be twelve of the Golden Ones?"

"There are supposed to be twelve Golden Ones, there are only five?"

"Nine actually. They train separate. We have yet to learn who the last three are. We need to find them soon though. They need to be ready when the time comes for them to finish this."

"I think they could do it now, with just these five."

"I wish that were true Alastor, but they have to be complete."

Remus and Lily along with Molly and Sirius were standing there as proud as peacocks. Two of the greatest wizards of this age were talking about their children like they were the best thing to come along since sliced bread. But thyey also wondered what the task was that they were preparing for. They knew Voldemort was the final reason, but what about until then? And who were the last three needed to join.

Two pairs of eyes had been watching the action down below in the woods. Both of them showing a wish to be a part of they saw. Neither of them saw the moves that landed the old man on his butt. They knew who did it though. Ginny Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. They wished they could hear what was being said. If either of them knew that they would become a part of this team, they would be jumping out the window to join them. Yet neither of them knew that either of them was watching. Yes, Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass were destined to be added to the team before the end of the year. Quite possibly within the week. Fate sometimes works that way.

Down in the woods, a reuniting of two lovers was taking place. Charlie and Tonks were in each others arm the minute they were dismissed for the day. Molly saw her second oldest in the arms of Tonks, and knew they were meant to be. They only other people who looked this comfortable were James and Lily Potter. She giggled at that, as she remembered when Lily loathed every thing about him. from him smirky grin to his uncontrolled hair.

Yes Molly was feeling good about this. Now if only she could do the same for her oldest. Bill needed someone in his life as well. Molly felt someone grab her arm, and saw Ginny put her arm around her shoulders. "They look good together don't they mum?"

"Yes Ginny, perfect. How did this happen though I wonder? Did someone play match maker?"

"Ummm, could be. But all I did was send my brother a letter. What he did with it was his own business. Maybe I am a match maker, or maybe I'm just a messenger for Cupid. Maybe I'm Aphrodite? Do you know any one else that needs a mate?"

"Your brother Bill needs all the help he can get. What do you think?"

"That one may take a while. A long while. Two or three years even."

"Is he really that hopeless?"

"No, there is just nothing I can do with him in Egypt, and me here. "

"I see your point Miss Aphrodite. I guess you will have to find the girl first then introduce him to her. I hope she is as perfect for Bill as Tonks is for Charlie."

"Only the best for my brothers. My biggest problems will be Percy and Ron. Who could go for those two prats?"

"Ginny, they are your brothers."

"Then you find them mates."

Molly cleared her throat, "No, I will leave that one for you too. I am much too busy being a mother to take on the task of being a match maker also. Besides, you are so good at it. Maybe you are in fact Aphrodite. Now does Aphrodite have some one in mind for her self?"

"Not yet, but she is working on it. As you know only a god could be with a goddess, and I haven't found one of them yet. I will keep looking though. I may be zeroing in on a god in the making. Have to wait and see."

"Well, take you time as there is no hurry. You are only eleven. I love you sweetheart. Now I have to be going, or I will never get dinner finished for your dad."

"Why don't you have him take you out for dinner for a change?"

Molly smiled at this, "You know, I think you are right. I think I do deserve a night out. Thank you sweetheart."

"That's what I'm here for mum. I love you."

"Love you too. BYE Everyone." she heard all the good byes and left the group for the front gate. She was stopped by Remus and Lily. "Molly, please take this and go to some place fancy. Like you said, you deserve it." And Molly felt something slipped in to her hand. She looked down and saw 500 pounds there. Before she could say anything, Remus and Lily were gone. She was blessed with the friends she had. She knew that Lily wasn't expecting to be paid back. She would find a way though. Maybe not with the money, but somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I have given it a try, but it seems without Tess (fred aholic), this story is a complete and utter failure. I am sorry for all those whose hope was lifted when I brought it back. There is just not enough interest to keep it going. I will leave it open for any who wish to try to continue with it. Since Tess gave it to me to complete, I have the right to give it to someone else. Tess if you wish to give it a try, contact me. Anyone else wishing to try feel free to contact me also. Again I am sorry, but I refuse to write anything that people are not interested in. With my deepest regrets, Keeperoliver. THIS STORY IS NOW TERMINATED!


End file.
